Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation structure for an acoustic transducer configured to operate in accordance with an audio signal for thereby vibrating a vibrated body so as to permit the vibrated body to generate sounds.
Description of Related Art
Conventional devices such as keyboard musical instruments are known in which an acoustic transducer operates in accordance with an audio signal to thereby vibrate a vibrated body, so that the vibrated body generates sounds. For instance, a keyboard musical instrument is provided with: the acoustic transducer fixed to a back post via a support member; and a movable unit connected to a soundboard that functions as the vibrated body to be vibrated. The movable unit (vibrating unit) is configured to vibrate when an electric current in accordance with the audio signal is supplied to a coil. The vibration of the movable unit is transmitted to the soundboard, so that the soundboard is vibrated to thereby generate sounds.
The following Patent Literature 1 describes an installation structure for the acoustic transducer provided in the keyboard musical instrument. In the disclosed structure, the movable unit in the form of a rod-like hammer is electromagnetically coupled to a magnetic-path forming portion having a magnet, a core, and so on. When an electric current is supplied to the coil, the movable unit reciprocates in its axial direction, so that the movable unit vibrates. The movable unit is fixedly bonded at its distal end portion to a flange fixed to the soundboard.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 04-500735